


Dancing

by lilmeier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmeier/pseuds/lilmeier
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa discuss the aftermath of Voldermorts first death.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote years ago, when I was 15ish, but I found my old journals, and as I need more space, I'm having to get rid of them. However, I spent far too much time writing and imagining to just throw the stories out, so I'm slowly typing them up and adding them, unedited apart from the odd spelling correction.  
> If anyone wants to adopt any of the ideas, feel free to, I've always struggled with continuing past the initial spark.

You looking earthwards, what see you?  
Milk-white, wine-flushed among the vines  
Up and down leaping, to and fro,  
The Convent Threshold, Christina Rosetti

Lucius Malfoy rested his arms on the twisted metal of his townhouse balcony, a slim cigarette held between pale fingers.  
"I do wish you wouldn't do that."  
"He's dead."  
"You've said that constantly since you woke screaming. Has the great Malfoy finally been reduced to repeating himself? Wait until the papers hear."  
"Are you really such a little girl that you fail to grasp what this means. Our Lord is dead. He died at the hands of a blood-traitor baby."  
"He's your Lord, Lucius, I was never marked."  
"For appearances sake only."  
"I refused to be marked for Draco's sake!"  
"But you supported Him!"  
"I supported his view, not his practice. I never supported his methods. Do you know how he punished Bella? My own sister. Or did he not trust you with that knowledge?"  
"What punishment, Bellatrix never disgraced herself?"  
"She's infertile, from the potion accident in her 6th year."  
"His chosen witch?"  
"She can't carry His heir. He placed her under a awake sleep spell, then let his dark creatures have their way with her, she couldn't do anything but watch as those things raped her. Because some idiot mudblood made her infertile!"

"That's hardly a punishment for her."  
"Rape is always a punishment Lucius! Even for muggles it is a punishment."  
The two blonds stood silently, watching the celebrations in the street below.

"When the Aurors come for me, you aren't to panic. The Malfoy family is too powerful for them to harm me."  
"Do you think they realise how meaningless they look from here as they dance drunk like common ruffians?"  
"Cissy, you need to listen to me."  
"No I don't, Lucius. You are my husband, not my keeper, and you only gained that by luck. I would much rather sit out here with my son to watch the celebrations and enjoying this autumn sun then listen to you for one more second."

Lucius stormed away as Narcissa turned and picked her two year old son up.  
"Where Father go? Why mad?"  
"He's gone out, and he's mad because he very nearly lost two things he holds very dear, But let's watch the dancing instead Draco, everyone is dancing in the street today."  
"Can we dance too, Mother? Please."  
"We have to stay inside, but yes, we may dance."  
"Mixy is still teaching me."  
"Not ballroom today Draco, we'll dance like those people today."  
"Like mudbloods?" Draco frowned like Lucius was teaching him.  
"No, like witches and wizards and free happy people my darling."


End file.
